Cullen's Description
by camii granger
Summary: los Cullen descritos desde el punto de vista de Bella. pesimo summary, ojala les agrade son principiante en esto u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola

**Hola! Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, solo me atribuyo la idea de ponerles alguna palabra que describiera a nuestros hermosos Cullen. Todo esta visto desde Bella.**

**Vanidad:** es la excesiva confianza y creencia de la propia capacidad y atracción muy por encima de otras personas y cosas, es el orgullo basado en cosas vanas, según el diccionario. La vanidad es la percepción que queremos que los demás tengan de nosotros, según Jane Austen. Vanidad para mi es la inseguridad excesiva expresada con un poco de egocentrismo, demostrando que cada parte de ti conforma un ser lleno de miedos y defectos, que sin asumirlos tiendes a desfavorecer a tus pares. Siendo vanidoso llegas a ambicionar excesivamente algunas cosas, lastimando a quienes te quieren, y a lo mejor con intención o sin ella, dañas a quienes ni siquiera sabes que te quieren. Rosalie Hale sabe muy bien lo que es ser vanidoso, muchas veces se lo han dicho; durante años, incluso décadas le han envidiado su belleza e inteligencia, la han aclamado y se ha sentido más hermosa de lo que por naturaleza es.

En algún momento me sentí intimidada por ella, su arrogancia y vanidad me sobrepasaba, hasta ese día en que me confeso toda su historia, y ya no fue necesario que fuese vanidosa junto a mi, porque yo pude entender su vida, entender sus emociones y su punto de vista.

Ambas sentimos una envidia mutua, pero pronto llegara el momento de que seamos algo mas que humana deseando ser vampiro y vampiro deseando ser humana; muy pronto llegara el momento en que seamos hermanas, y ambas estaremos felices de serlo.

**Serenidad:** Tranquilidad, calma, apacibilidad. Serenidad representa paz, valor, benignidad y fortaleza; cosas que se viven cuando estas en un estado de tranquilidad y seguridad altos, en los que por muy grande que sea el problema no sientes desesperación o pánico. Todos confiamos plenamente en su "gran don", cada vez que sentimos temor, angustia, pena, alegria o incluso lujuria, Jasper Hale nos ayuda a estar serenos, para nuestro bien y el de Él mismo. Porque gracias a la ayuda de Jasper me he mantenido en calma en los momentos más tenebrosos de mi vida, y en los más embarazosos; pero creo que aunque siempre tenga buena voluntad para con todos, en el fondo siempre lo hace por él mismo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de sentir las emociones de cada persona que este cerca de él debe ser algo molesto. A pesar de los momentos difícil que vivimos alguna ves, que por cierto ya están perdonados y olvidados, quiero mucho a mi próximo hermano Jasper, y espero de corazón que a la hora de que pase a formar parte de la familia Cullen, nos podamos acercar y ser buenos amigos.

**Hermandad:** amistad intima, unión de voluntades, cofradía. Con la hermandad puedes crear conexiones tan fuertes con un individuo completamente ajeno a tu vida. Al principio sientes que puedes contar con alguien, luego tienes la confianza necesaria para contarle tus secretos, y al final existe un grado de intimidad tan grande, que con solo mirarse o haciendo un gesto se entiende todo lo que se quiere decir. Yo nunca tuve algún tipo de hermandad con nadie, es mas, en Phoenix prefería estar sola, a estar mal acompañada. Pero con Alice Cullen todo cambió. Es que no existe nadie en el mundo con el que yo pueda disfrutar tanto solo siendo hermanas. Porque en realidad nuestra amistad no solo quedo en eso, sino que creo una hermandad.

--

ojala les haya gustado pronto subire al resto de los ¨Cullen

Besitos Helados Bye :3


	2. Chapter 2

Diversión: recreo, esparcimiento, pasatiempo, solaz; es alguna afición que le distrae de sus ocupaciones diarias

**Nada es mio u.u' Todo de la genialosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

**Diversión:** recreo, esparcimiento, pasatiempo, solaz; es alguna afición que le distrae de sus ocupaciones diarias. Acción de distraer o desviar la atención y fuerzas del enemigo.

Diversión es lo que nos hace olvidar los momentos tristes, nos llena de alegría y sin importar como, podemos disfrutar de tonterías sin explicaciones lógicas. Diversión son los momentos que paso cuando estoy con Emmett Cullen. A pesar de que sea el integrante de mas porte y tamaño en la familia, representa con sus actos a un niño pequeño que busca la felicidad de cada ser que quiere. A cada cosa le busca el lado bueno, y de cualquier manera nos hace reír. Gracias a Emmett he tenido situaciones chistosas, relajadas y por sobre todo embarazosas. Ahora ya comprendo porque Edward lo considera su hermano preferido, porque sin el nuestras vidas seria monótona, sosa y aburrida.

**Perfección**: completo, que goza de la plenitud del ser, que no tiene defectos. Pureza, inmejorable. Perfección representa un ser, un hecho o cualquier acción que se haga sin errores, sin daños y sin perjuicios. Una persona puede ser perfecta cuando es puro, cuando su belleza interior no tiene límites, cuando parece un ángel guardián no solo por su divinidad, sino que también por su hermosura. Perfección para mi solo tiene un significado; Edward Cullen. Él representa magistralmente a la perfección. Se que puede sonar muy extendido este termino, pero su delicadeza, su sensibilidad, su sensualidad, sus delicados rasgos y su protección, hacen que lo eleve a un perfecto altar personificándolo como un dios de carne y hueso. Es mas, puedo decir que aunque el se encuentre un ser lleno de defectos y hasta cierto punto monstruoso nadie en su sano juicio podría decir que este chico tiene algo malo. Cada momento que paso junto a él, cada sonrisa llena de amor, cada mirada llena de ternura y preocupación, en fin…cada segundo que estoy en sus brazos hacen que me sienta la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, solo por saber que el ser mas perfecto del mundo ha elegido estar conmigo para el resto de nuestra existencia.

--

Eso es todo )

Ojala les haya gustado, si alguien llego hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Hasta pronto

Camii


	3. de confianza y amor maternal

holaaa! volvi con el ultimo capitulo de las descripciones Cullen . ojala les guste. me encanto escribirlos asi que disfruten!

* * *

**De confianza: **dícese de la persona en que se puede confiar, y de aquella con quien se tiene trato familiar. Esperanza firme que se tiene en una persona o cosa.

Confianza es poder contarle a alguien tus dudas, miedos y secretos; poder dejar tu vida en sus manos y saber que nada malo te pasara porque de una u otra forma siempre estará en el momento justo; y que cuando tienes una inquietud, dicha persona te ayudara a calmarla, te reconfortara y te querrá por lo que eres. Carlisle Cullen representa eso para mi, me clarifica las cosas y se comporta como un padre.

En el puedo depositar toda mi confianza porque me acepta como soy, me quiere como una hija y no tiene preocupaciones por el amor que siento por Edward.

**Amor maternal: **el amor maternal es aquel amor que reciben los hijos desde sus madres.Todo el mundo dice que "no hay corazón mas puro que el de una madre", "una madre te amará por siempre" o que "madre solo hay una", en mi caso no es así. Yo siento que tengo dos mamás (aunque a veces cambie de papeles con una de ella). Desde pequeña me han enseñado que una madre es quien a pesar de todo obstáculo, error o lamento estará a tu lado para apoyarte. Siempre buscará la manera de hacerte reír, de mostrarte el lado bello de la vida y de protegerte de cualquier cosa mala. Esme Cullen ha demostrado que ama a su familia más que a nada en el mundo y que me ha incluido en ella desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Ella junto a Renée me han expresado que siempre es necesario sentir ese cariño especial que solo una madre puede tener. Se nota que de cualquier forma tratará de estar feliz y alegre con sus hijos, aunque se que a veces Esme nos necesita mucho mas y por eso trato de estar ahí para ella. Le agradezco todo su apoyo durante todo el tiempo que he estado con los Cullen, y más que mi suegra será mi Madre.

* * *

Este es el final u-u' si llegaste aqui, **muchas gracias!** acuerdense de darle al Go! que te regala un Edward. (a mi me ha servido xD)

bye

Camii-Cams-Bella xD


End file.
